


Sensory Overload

by Bubbybear1111



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bastion "talks", Gen, M/M, its just that everyone can understand him here so it just looks like hes talking, its really not talking, sensory overloads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbybear1111/pseuds/Bubbybear1111
Summary: "STOP!"





	

“STOP!”

 

It was so loud and crowded. Everyone was yelling at each other. Bastion had had enough of it. He had tried to sit through the argument but it was too much now.His sensors were overloading and he couldn’t process anything.

 

“STOP!”

 

His beeping was still not heard over the yells and cries of the two groups of people. He turned of his optic and tried to cover up the noise with his hands, but it was too loud, even after turning his audio sensors down.

 

“STOP! PLEASE!”

 

His core was starting to heat up. His frame was shaking. He couldn’t take anymore of this.

 

**“STOP IT! STOP IT! ALL OF YOU STOP TALKING!”**

 

He stood tall in the midst of the large group, his legs barely keeping him upright. His hand was clenched and shaking. His optic was flickering.

 

All was suddenly quiet. Everyone was staring at the quivering mech.

 

“ _Please_...S-stop yelling…”

 

His legs collapsed beneath him. He fell to the floor with a resonating clank. His optics and audio sensors shut down. He lay there motionless as he felt hands all over him, trying to help him, to comfort him.

 

Eventually there was only one pair of hands on his frame. He slowly came out of his shutdown. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Bastion….”

 

The man’s voice was quiet and apologetic. His thumb rubbing against the mech’s shoulder. The hand was quivering, either out of rage or guilt. 

 

Bastion sat up, his frame still slightly shaking. His core was still hot, but not as much as before. He couldn’t look up, not ready to interact with his surroundings entirely yet.

 

“I should have known this would do this to you. I should have told you to stay outside…”

 

The hand that had been on his shoulder was now on his knee. It was still quivering.

 

“I’m sorry, buddy….”

 

The hand slowly retracted itself. The man stood up, shuffling his feet. He began to walk away.

 

“Wait.”

 

Bastion’s beeping caused the main to pause. 

 

“Stay.”

 

The man was hesitant at first, knowing Bastion was hesitant himself. After a moment he walked over to the mech and sat down a small distance away from him. Enough closeness for company, far enough away to let Bastion get over his sensory overload.

 

“Thank you, Jack."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was alright!


End file.
